


【快新】烟火人间

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [8]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: 但倦鸟总要归巢。我们也终会重聚。





	【快新】烟火人间

 

 

工藤朝安检口外的黑羽挥手告别。

那人冲他笑，比夏日正午的阳光还要晃眼。

就这样混迹于烟火人间中也挺好。工藤回了个笑，转身朝登机口方向走去。

 

 

但还是我看他离开的时候多。

 

工藤无端地想起黑羽每一次离开时的背影，或一袭白衣华服，或匿于不显眼处的常服。

更多的时候是不告而别，唯有桌上拿镇石压着的纸条证明他曾在身侧。

 

 

但倦鸟总要归巢。

我们也终会重聚。

 

 

 

 

“我爱你——”

他听到黑羽在身后高声喊着，隔着闸门与人群。

 

工藤偏过头，耀眼的浓烈的炽热的温柔穿越人海汹涌而至。

他以为自己窥见了天光。

 

 


End file.
